Unchained Melody, a Thieves in Time story 3
by Orion Lyonesse
Summary: It's two years after the events in Unsafe at Any Speed, and a rough road lies ahead for Avon and Vila. A/V, and others. Follows 'Unsafe at Any Speed.'
1. Letting Go

_A/N: This begins Chapter Three of Thieves in Time: Unchained Melody. A rough road lies ahead for our boys._

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just enjoy messing with their lives._

B7B7B7B7B7

"Come on, Vila, try and understand." Avon pleaded with the man who had been his lover for the past two years. "You know I have to go away to complete my education. You've always known it."

"But it's four years, Avon! Four whole years!" The very thought of being separated that long made Vila sick to his stomach. He couldn't even imagine life without his other self beside him. They'd been together almost constantly since they were six, and lovers for two years. No one understood him like Avon. He'd even lost his family to follow this infuriating man!

Avon turned on him, trying to keep his tone reasonable. "Vila, I told you at the beginning that I couldn't promise…" He really didn't have a choice in the matter. If he was to attain his twin goals of wealth and power, he had to take the traditional path of advanced education. It meant learning, studying, networking, meeting new people who could further his ambitions. He couldn't do any of those things here. He had to go. Even if it meant leaving Vila and their life together behind him. And it was only four years. It couldn't be that bad. Could it?

"Damn it, Avon, I know what you said!" Vila spit out, his body rigid with anger. Then he shook his head, running a hand through his sandy hair, his voice softening. "I'll remember that night for as long as I live." He pulled his anger in, back from the brink of the yawning chasm he felt like he was powerless to avoid.

"So you understand then?" he said hopefully. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he'd feared.

The young thief turned away, afraid he might actually break into tears. _I won't cry, I won't! Not even for you, Avon_, he thought fiercely, reining in his hurt. Try as he might, though, he couldn't put away his feelings. Something snapped inside him, his pent up feelings washing over him in a tidal wave. Spinning about, Vila stood, legs braced, fists on hips, eyes blazing, his face set in lines of anger and hurt and betrayal.

"Of course I understand! All those words you said, the way you felt about me, were they just words, Avon? Was I just a convenient stop on your journey to the top? Tell me, Avon, was I?" Vila took hold of the other's tunic with both hands, nearly pulling him off his feet.

Avon was so shocked at this uncharacteristic outburst that he stood wide-eyed for several seconds before reacting, but react he did, shrugging easily out of Vila's grip, then connecting his fist to Vila's jaw. The thief fell to the floor, barely missing sofa, and lay on his back looking up at his dark-haired companion. The pain in his jaw was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He looked into the brown eyes he'd lost himself in so many times over the years, but the warmth, the caring, the desire he searched for now seemed to have vanished.

Seeing Vila lying there, looking so stricken, sliced through Avon's anger. What was he doing? He cared for this man, even perhaps loved him, and now he'd physically hurt him. He hadn't meant to do that; it was just an automatic reaction to a threatening situation, he told himself. Still…Stretching out his hand, he said, "I…I'm sorry, Vila. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

Vila stared at the hand warily for several moments before accepting it. "Well, I should know better than to grab you like that. You've warned me often enough." Vila stood and brushed himself off, then rubbed his bruised jaw. "Nasty habit, that," he remarked, his eyes still cloudy, his shoulders slumping.

"I'll try and remember," Avon said, ducking his head, suddenly ashamed of hitting Vila, even with provocation.

"But you're still going away, aren't you?" Vila's voice came flat and defeated.

Avon tried to take some of the sting out of the situation, though he felt his lover wasn't ready to accept reason yet. "Yes, but it won't be forever, Vila. Besides, you can come and visit whenever you want. It's not like I'm going away to prison, you know."

"It won't be the same, though," he mumbled.

"What won't be the same?" Avon was confused. They were talking about a physical relationship here, weren't they? That could be easily accomplished. He'd even help pay for Vila's transportation, if necessary. So what was so hard about that?

"When you're done learning all that…whatever it is," he waved his hand in the air, "you won't have time for me then, will you? I'll just be someone from your past, someone you'd probably be ashamed to acknowledge as a friend, just a thief, nothing more." Yes, he was feeling sorry for himself, Vila acknowledged, but it was the truth, however distasteful it was to him.

"What? Come on, Vila, snap out of it. You're making no sense."

"Well, it's true. You've always had the advantages your position gave you. I've had to work for everything." He set his jaw, though it still ached from Avon's fist.

Avon chuckled at the mental picture his words evoked: Vila slaving over an assembly line, swiping at the sweat dripping from his brow. "You never worked a day in your life, not an honest day, anyway," Avon said, smiling and rubbing the side of his face.

"You know what I meant, Avon," he said, exasperated. Why wouldn't the man see the truth of the situation? "I just get the feeling you're slipping away from me and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it."

Vila's words had the sound of a final judgment, Avon thought sadly. He took the other's face between his hands gently, mindful of the blossoming bruise. "Look, Vila, I leave tomorrow, but we still have tonight to be together. Let's not waste it arguing."

Vila found himself falling headlong into those brown pools Avon called eyes. He knew there would be no escape for him and was glad of it. "Yes, Avon, we have tonight and I intend to make it count." He captured his lover's mouth with his, thinking, _And I'll make sure you don't forget me._

Avon followed him into the bedroom, knowing he was in for a night to remember. He began to undress slowly, his every movement calculated to leave Vila weak with desire. He watched the other man's face as the last item of clothing hit the floor…and watched that beloved face fill with raw desire.

B7B7B7B7B7

The speaker blared the first boarding call for the shuttle. Avon stood in the crowded terminal, having already bid a rather cold and unfeeling farewell to his father. It was not something he had wanted to do, but necessary, since the elder Avon was paying for much of his son's further education, not to mention his first class passage to the other side of Earth. He watched as his father left the boarding area, then cast a sidelong glance at Vila, waiting in the shadows.

"I thought he'd never leave," Vila whispered, coming to his side.

"Well," he said with a lascivious smile, "at least I'm departing from the Alpha sector, so no one will mind if I do this…" He pulled Vila into his arms and kissed him till the thief was giddy and totally embarrassed.

A final boarding announcement sounded. Avon touched Vila's cheek, scanning his face as if trying to memorize his features. "I'll contact you when I'm settled, I promise." With one last tender tracing of Vila's cheek, he turned and disappeared into the boarding tunnel.

Vila stared after Avon long after he had vanished from sight, then moved to the viewport. He watched the shuttle rise and depart for the outside. As the ship circled out of his line of vision, Vila felt as if the best part of his life had just come to an end. He brushed away a single tear, then squared his shoulders. He had things to do as well. Things that Avon would have had no part in even had he been there. He'd best get on with it.

B7B7B7B7B7

Avon was startled from his doze by the shuttle pilot's voice. "We will be docking in ten minutes. Please make sure all your carry-on luggage is collected."

Avon sighed and reached under the seat for his personal gear, the things he would have entrusted to no one but himself. He listened as the engines' vibrations lessened, felt the shuttle slowing, then rumble to its landing. He looked out the viewport and saw in the distance the compound that would be his home for the next four years. Suddenly feeling very lonely, he wished fervently that Vila were here to share this with him.

He undid his seat restraints and stood, waiting for his turn to move toward the shuttle's main hatch. At the gate, he hailed a ground transport, loaded his luggage, and asked to be taken to the University's Computer Complex. Settling back for the short ride, he stared out at the unfamiliar buildings passing by outside the windows, a whole new world for him to explore and conquer.

He only saw Vila's sad face.


	2. Years of Learning

_A/N: Part Two of Unchained Melody. Avon and Vila's paths begin to diverge._

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I do enjoy messing with their lives._

B7B7B7B7B7

**Arrival**

Avon looked around, remembering the last time he'd come here, to scope out the complex. The low concrete buildings were the same as before, but the loneliness he felt was new. At least that other time he'd had Vila to talk to. It had been a grand adventure for both of them. They had explored the public buildings, peeked into the dorm rooms for the layout and appointments, strolled about the campus, watching students hurrying to classes. They had eaten lunch in the student union cafeteria, companionably criticizing the food and laughing quietly at the wide range of bizarre clothing and hairstyles affected by those around them, rejecting the notion that Avon would ever try them. All in all, it was a happy memory.

Now, he looked around as an outsider, alone and friendless. It was a new position for Avon. He could no longer remember a life without Vila, without someone by his side or within reach who knew and understood him. Someone who had a shared history, who understood his every look and word. For a moment, he seemed to see himself and Vila, chatting and strolling about this very stretch of campus. He didn't look forward to being alone, not at all. He would never admit it, though. He gulped back something like a sob, pulling a hand down his face, pausing briefly to rub his eyes. There seemed to be some allergen in the air that was causing them to water and burn.

"Excuse me, but you're Kerr Avon, right?" A stranger near his own age was approaching him from one side. "They sent me to meet you, to help you settle in."

Avon stopped, tilting his head and eyeing the man suspiciously. "Yes, I'm Avon. And just who are THEY?" He gave the man a speculative appraisal. The other was fairly attractive, with his curly rust-colored hair, freckled open face, and welcoming smile. Slightly shorter than Avon, he was more slender too. There was something coltish about him, though, like he hadn't quite got the hang of his body yet.

"Oh, you know," he said, with an offhand wave, "registration, administration. I'm to be your roommate, it seems." He offered his hand. "The name's Tynus."

B7B7B7B7B7

**YEAR ONE:**

I'm told by those who are supposed to know these things that a personal journal of my years here is something I should seriously consider. Who will want to read it, I'm not quite sure, but, since I'm new at the higher learning game, I will do it for awhile at least. I do wonder what will become of anything I might set down here. Perhaps someday in the distant future, when I've made a name for myself, these ramblings could actually be worth something on the literary market. One never knows, does one?

/END/

I've been here little more than a week. While I can't say I'm lonely, I do miss certain aspects of a life that no longer exists.

It's taken me several days to arrange my class schedule and labs and all the other things that go along with this. It is frustrating for me to be on the other side of the terminal while incompetents manipulate the data. I've been shuffled from pillar to post and back again for the better part of two full days, to do what I could have done in less than two hours! Maybe, for extra credit, I could volunteer to help out during the next enrollment and scheduling period. It would be an excellent opportunity to learn more of their systems and operation, knowledge that could prove useful in the future.

/END/

I really fail to see the logic of requiring certain courses of a first-year student, just because he is first-year. I am here to learn systems analysis, programming, systems repair and all that goes along with my chosen field of endeavour. What I am NOT interested in are courses in human relations or fine arts! I have no particular problem with physical education, since I understand the relationship between a healthy body and a healthy mind, but I am not interested in sweating and calisthenics, for their own sake. So, finding an appropriate course in the area of physical education won't be easy, though it is a requirement, at least during the first two years here. Since I won't have a choice, I'll just have to make the best of it.

/END/

It took awhile, but I finally got all my classes scheduled without conflicts. As I've already written, I am not happy about some of them, but if one decides that all knowledge is of some use, then nothing I learn will be entirely wasted. I chose a class in fencing as my physical education elective. I find that I'm almost looking forward to it, since I will confess to a secret fascination for swashbuckling novels and vid-casts as a child. I am grateful for one thing, however. Rather than requiring me to take lower level mathematics classes, I was allowed to test for competency in those courses. Thankfully, my scores proved more than adequate. If the truth be known, the grades I received were among the highest ever recorded. Now if I could just figure out a way to avoid some of the other classes I have no interest in.

/END/

It's been several weeks since I began attending classes. I've hardly had a chance to think of anything other than coursework and study. Sometimes, though, late at night, I realize there's something missing. I wish Vila were here. I haven't heard from him since I arrived and he did say he'd communicate regularly. I can't help but wonder if there's something wrong. However, as the old saying goes, perhaps no news is good news. I have heard nothing from my father either. He is sending regular deposits to my account here for expenses incurred, but there is nothing extra for personal pleasures. I have learned that there are ways to manipulate the financial computers here, unbeknownst to anyone but myself, which have allowed me to increase the balance in my account. At least I have money for entertainment, should I have the time and wish to use it.

/END/

I received some shocking news today. Vila was arrested, tried and convicted of grand larceny, breaking and entering and a host of lesser charges. In all the years I've known him, he's always been so careful in his 'dealings' that I must say I'm very surprised he was taken. I haven't heard from him personally and have no idea if he'll even be allowed to communicate with me. I will attempt to discover where he's being held and see if there's any way I can at least send him letters. I wish there was something more I could do for him and I do miss him, despite what I might say to the contrary. Unfortunately, I'm in the midst of a rather involved project for a statistics class and don't have the time it would take to pursue information on Vila's problem. It will have to wait.

/END/

Dearest Avon,

You may never read this. Right now, I'm not even sure I'll ever see you again. After our argument and you left for that fancy school, I went out on a job for the Terra Nostra. I knew I wasn't up to concentrating totally on that job, but you can't make excuses to the 'Nostra, can you? Anyway, I fouled up and got caught – just me, though. I got an 8-year sentence. It's as good a way to spend my time without you as any other, I guess.

I'll miss seeing Gabrielle grow up, though. Mum was right about Da forbidding me to see Gaby, but I did anyway. At least once a month I'd waylay her coming home from school. My, how beautiful she's grown! Now, I don't even dare write her – Da would just have a fit and tear up my letters. I'll try to get one of the inmates here that's getting out to tell her where I am. At least she and Mum can write to me, even if I can't write them.

I considered not sending this to you, but I'm so used to talking to you, sharing things with you, asking for your help or giving you help. Over the years, you've become a second self to me. I guess it was only one-way, though, since you seemed able to leave me behind easily enough. I think back (and I have lots of time for that) over our years together, trying to see where I failed. Or maybe it's something in you, I don't know. Oh, I'll try to write to you, but just the facts. I know they censor all our mail, in and out.

I do know I still love you and miss you more than I can say. It's a small comfort to me to write to you like this, to pretend for a few moments that you're still there for me. I hope you're happy at that school, I really do. Maybe someday we'll meet again. I wish I could ask Mum, like the first time you were taken away from me.

Be happy, Beloved,

Vila

A short, handwritten letter arrived for me today. It was from Vila. It was only a page and I could barely read it. It seems I'm to blame for his incarceration. The gist of it was that he was distracted because of missing me and apparently made several mistakes that led to his being taken by the law, as it were, in the act. I refuse to accept the blame for Vila's mistakes, but I will allow that it could have affected his judgment somewhat. In any case, because of his previous criminal record, he was sentenced to eight years in a Federation maximum security prison. Knowing my Vila as I do, I sincerely doubt that the Feds will have any more success in rearranging his scrambled gray matter that the local authorities have had on numerous occasions.

/END/

From what I have been able to learn, Vila will be allowed limited communication with me…very limited. Knowing that, I won't be surprised if I hear nothing from him for a long while. Perhaps now I can concentrate on my studies.

/END/

Dearest Avon,

Remember all those Delta street-fighting moves we learned when we were kids? Thought we were so tough? Well, they aren't good enough in prison. I'm sorry, Avon, but I had to make an 'alliance' in here, just to stay alive. The way they fight here – they don't care who dies! And they're mostly all bigger and older than me, too.

My 'alliance' is with a faction led by Sentairo. He's a big Gamma, but he's fast, too, and smarter than you'd expect. He said he'd fancy a small blond Delta with clever hands. I do my best to keep him and the others happy, but it's always you I'm thinking of. Does that make me unfaithful? Maybe, but I'm still faithful in my heart. I wrote about it to you so you'd know. I guess I want to tell you it was all right to 'form an 'alliance' of your own up there at school, I don't know.

Be happy, Beloved,

Vila

Another note arrived from Vila today. It seems I'm not the only one furthering my education. He's told me, without actually saying it, that he's learning things where he is that he would have never been able to learn elsewhere. I know that all incoming and outgoing mail is read by Security, so I wonder at the wisdom of his admissions. Maybe they don't quite understand what he's telling me. One thing bothers me, however. I've always told him I could not commit myself emotionally to him as completely as he wished, but now I sense that he may have formed an attachment to one of his fellow prisoners – and that bothers me! Jealous? I never would have considered myself to be the jealous type, but thinking of Vila with someone else, the way we used to be, well, I don't think I like it much.

/END/

My first full year here is completed. I have learned much, I will admit. However, it was not an easy time for me. Thankfully, I now have someone to share my time with. It seems my roommate and I have more in common than either of us realized at the beginning of the year. At least, with Tynus, I am not nearly so lonely as I was. I haven't written to Vila about it yet. Our communications have been fewer as the months have passed. Yet I find I still miss him, though not as much. I wonder if that part of my life is done with. I feel sure of my future now. At least my test scores were such that I was offered a full scholarship for the remaining portion of my education, assuming of course that I maintain a suitable grade point average, which should be no problem.

I won't be going home for the year-end break. There's nothing there I want to see or do. I've applied for and received a position as a tutor in computer sciences. It will give me extra income as well as something to fill my time while Tynus is away. There are days when I know I am lonely, but I now have the problem of deciding who I am lonely for. There are others here who have indicated that they could fill my hours quite nicely, but I find that my interest in sex is almost non-existent. Most of the ones who are available tend to bore me to distraction after just a few minutes, and any that I might have a remote interest in are not interested in me. Ah well, Tynus will be returning at the beginning of the Fall Quarter. I will just have to save it all for him.

/END/

B7B7B7B7B7

A/N: I have seen an avalanche of Australian readers and can't figure out why. Was there a B7 convention or speaking tour or a rerun of the series? If anyone can enlighten me, I would appreciate a private message about it, or a review with the information? Thanks for reading!


	3. Year Two

_A/N: Part Three of Unchained Melody. Avon and Vila's paths continue to diverge. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I do enjoy messing with their lives._

B7B7B7B7B7

**YEAR TWO:**

Tynus has returned. Our relationship is mutually satisfying, to say the least, and, while I do not have the emotional attachment for him that I had for Vila, I find there are intense feelings on both sides. It does help. The only problem is that Tynus tends to want to cling, something I don't like and have told him so on several occasions. He says it's because he loves me. I don't want anyone to fall in love with me! I feel there is danger along that path.

At least at the beginning of this year I had none of the problems with class schedules that I encountered during my first year. My records are such that I am almost allowed to choose courses from whatever catalogues I desire. Of course there are still requirements that rankle me, chief among them being the ones in humanities and fine arts. This year, it seems, I have the choice of a class in the drama department or one in music. Some choice! With the exception of Shakespeare and a few others, I've always considered the theatre to be a waste of time. However, I made some inquiries and I can fulfill the requirements by lending my computer expertise to the art of staging special effects. I find I am almost looking forward to seeing just what spectacular pyrotechnics I can produce. My reputation as a technician will be assured if I can pull it off.

I hadn't wanted to attend a class in psychosocial strategies, but it was a second year requirement. I find it a fascinating subject, now that I have delved into it a bit. The intricacies of the human mind are more complex than the most sophisticated of computers. I've even embarked on a paper for extra credit, paralleling the development of the human brain with the development of the so-called super computer. I've found some incredible material written by a scientist/inventor named Ensor. His theories are ones that, when I have the time, I will pursue as far as I am able. I would very much like to meet the man. However, I understand he has made it clear to everyone that he wishes to live the life of a hermit. No one is even quite sure where he is at this point in time, although rumors abound that he has hidden himself away on a distant world to complete his research and the invention of the ultimate computer, thereby linking human and machine. Now THAT is something I would like to get my hands on someday!

Tynus has returned to our suite and is asking me to accompany him. Apparently, there has been a challenge issued to me through him. Several upperclassmen have made disparaging remarks about us and about me in particular. Insults have never truly bothered me, for words are merely that and nothing more. However, Tynus doesn't see it that way. He's urging me to do something about it. I suppose if I'm to have any peace, I must take care of the situation personally.

/END/

"All right, Tynus." Avon blanked his computer and turned. "If I must, I must," he sighed. Really, must he keep proving himself to those lesser than himself? Sometimes he felt like he had a target painted on his back. It was probably because he was something of a loner while still being the star of the computer sciences department. That seemed to make others want to take him down a peg. Not that they had ever managed it. They couldn't touch him in his own field. He huffed a laugh at the very thought. They'd tried, but lived to regret it! So now, they seemed intent upon physically defeating him. He'd see about that!

The two men left their dorm room in silence, Avon leading the way. "Just where are these bullies that have you so cowed?" Avon asked.

"I was told they would be waiting for you behind the computer lab building. There are three of them, Avon," Tynus pointed out timidly. "Shouldn't we make sure there are at least four of us?"

Avon halted, turning to the other man. "Why, Tynus, you obviously have no confidence in my abilities. I think I should be insulted." His words were droll, his lips twisting in a wry smile at Tynus' discomfort.

"You're the one who's always trying to get out of any physical education classes, Avon," he quibbled. "Somehow I don't think the fencing course you took last term will be of much use against these three. They're not likely to be armed with foils."

Moving quickly, they left the dorm building and set off in the direction of the appointed battleground, each keeping his own thoughts.

"Well, at least we won't have to wait," Avon muttered as they rounded the corner and saw three upperclassmen standing astride their pathway. He stopped and turned away, presenting his back to the prospective attackers. He had shrugged out of his jacket and was handing it to Tynus when a meaty hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. A fist came out of nowhere, blocked by a move Avon had first seen used in a Delta street fight.

Tynus made no move to interfere. Indeed, he backed away from the fray. This was Avon's fight. And if Avon didn't prevail, he, Tynus, would at least have a head start in his retreat.

Avon used the unexpected momentum of the spin to increase the force he used kicking his attacker in the temple. "That…" Avon raised his hand and smiled, "…was your second mistake." The smile widened as he waded into the fracas. "Your first was challenging me!" The remaining two attackers looked first at their fallen leader, next at each other, then, moving forward simultaneously, each latched onto one of Avon's arms. Scarcely breathing hard and still smiling, Avon smashed an elbow into each man's midsection, then brought both fists up to make contact with two noses, sending the men sprawling.

Avon glanced casually at his watch. "Hmmm. Twenty seconds…" He dusted his hands fastidiously on his pants and turned to Tynus, casually holding out one hand. "May I have my jacket, please?"

Mouth gaping, Tynus slowly held the jacket out in Avon's direction, keeping a respectful distance between himself and his roommate, making a mental note to be sure he stayed on Avon's 'good' side. He regarded the three still forms at their feet and raised his eyes to Avon's. "This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?"

"No, but it IS the fastest."

The crowd that had gathered, expecting bloodshed, hastily parted, allowing the victor and his escort to leave the area. Word spread; there were no future challenges.

As I near the end of my second year here, I find myself reflecting on what has occurred. Academically, there were few problems. I did have a major disagreement with a history professor. I objected to the curriculum used in the course, as I felt it did not give an accurate picture of recent history. Of course, I've always known that the government has suppressed much of the knowledge of old-calendar Earth, but to actually say it in public is not always a good idea, I found. Now it seems I've been branded as a subversive, with all that may go along with the label. As if I cared one way or the other who holds the reins of power. My only concern has been and will ever be simply who controls the purse strings. That, along with my feeling that suppression of ANY knowledge is wrong, was my major argument with the instructor. Now though I realize he had to take the view he did. His position was on the line, as this is a Federation-sponsored facility. Someday I may learn to keep my mouth shut, toe the party line, but I sincerely doubt it!

/END/

Well, the drama department was impressed, to say the least. They were staging some sort of musical extravaganza with accompanying fireworks and laser effects. With the ones I was able to produce, it was the event of the semester! Now it seems I have acquired yet another reputation.

/END/

It's been over three months since I received any communication from Vila and I'm a little concerned. Except for some overnight stays, I've never been held for any length of time in a security installation. The place that Vila is in has a nasty reputation for being one of the roughest prisons on the planet. I made some discreet inquiries via a code I discovered quite by accident and found that he is still a prisoner. Unfortunately, my presence in the system was almost discovered and I had to pull out before I found out anything else. There are days when I miss him more than I ever thought possible. Then there are days when Tynus keeps me completely distracted. Between affairs of the heart and my studies, I find the days passing quickly. The year is more than half over and I have hardly felt the time go by. I must admit, however, that while my first year here was an easy one, the course work I've been involved in this term has been more of a challenge, something I greatly appreciate. It's kept me from becoming bored anyway. I've already begun to put together my class schedule for next term and am looking forward even more to it. It leaves little time for socializing, but that is not an important part of my life. I seem to have developed a reputation for being somewhat of a recluse anyway, due to my single-minded pursuit of knowledge, no doubt. People seem almost to be afraid of me, though, and I have no idea as to why that is. Perhaps Tynus can enlighten me sometime.

/END/

Dearest Avon,

I wish we could be together now. I just got a letter from Gabriella. Did you know she was married? Even though she's only 16, she found a man she loved.

She wrote to tell me Mum and Da had died. There was an accident in their part of the Delta dome and my…their house was destroyed. I don't know if it was caused by rebel terrorists or Federation neglect. The result is the same, though.

Gaby wrote the other kids had scattered to their own lives, and I was all the family she had left. What with the other kids being years older and Gaby being 6 years younger than me, it often seemed we were only kids together – at least until I left with you.

She sent me a picture of herself, too. You wouldn't believe how beautiful she is. I hope I get to see her again someday.

I 'belong' to a tough named Oltav now. It seems I'm considered quite a prize in here, what with my 'clever hands' and ability with locks. Oh, I get to practice quite a lot. Besides, I keep learning more from other thieves as they come through. I've had any number of inmates tell me I only have to ask to get a job with them when I get out. Maybe I'll take one of them up on the offer, whenever I'm released, but that won't be for awhile yet. I've only been in 2 years out of 8. Guess I have plenty of time to decide, huh?

I've managed to get a letter or two out to you, in your fancy school, but I seldom get an answer. I guess you're too busy.

Be happy, Beloved,

Vila

My second year is coming to a close now. Tynus has invited me to spend the break period with him and I've accepted. Our relationship has become closer than ever I thought it would. I did, however, finally receive one very sort letter from Vila, telling me that he was 'all right'. I got the impression he was trying to say something more, but couldn't quite figure the best way to do it. In not so many words, he apparently wanted me to know that he had found another 'protector'. I guess that's his way of telling me he would understand if I did the same. I haven't mentioned Tynus to him, not as my lover. It's hard to look back on how close Vila and I once were and see how things are now. I hope I didn't hurt him too badly. We were so young then.

I finished the year at the top of my class for the second time, but it was not as easy as before. Because of extra classes and extra credit projects, I now find myself on the same level as Tynus. While he says he doesn't resent it, I think perhaps he might, just a little bit. The students that I tutored during the semester are following close behind me and the competition gives me an impetus I obviously needed. Even though I am looking forward to some free time away from this place, I am also looking forward to returning for the third year. That will be the time when my specialized studies can begin and I can start to plan for my life after I graduate.

/END/


	4. Year Three

_A/N: Part Four of Unchained Melody. Avon makes another poor choice. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I do enjoy messing with their lives._

B7B7B7B7B7

**YEAR THREE:**

I was surprised as classes started this term to receive an offer to teach two first year classes as a special project. Naturally, I accepted, but now find myself in the awkward position of having to discipline students who do not live up to my expectations. That being the case, I've had to lower my expectations somewhat, as they do not seem to be as driven to excel as I was at their age. The challenge to interest others in the field of computers is one I have accepted wholeheartedly. Maybe I should consider a secondary career as a teacher. While the emotional rewards would be many, the monetary compensation would not be nearly enough. My tastes have always been somewhat expensive, and the thought of trying to make ends meet on a teacher's salary is most unattractive.

I was approached, through Tynus, by an off-campus group of what I can only call revolutionaries. It seems they are interested in my abilities to manipulate the Federation computer systems for their own ends. Those ends, if I read them correctly, are leading them towards a full-scale revolt against the government. I've told them I want no part of their scheme, but Tynus has hopes that I may change my mind. He called me a cynic, saying I have no feeling for those less fortunate than myself. He just might be right. I have memories, even fond memories, of friends and acquaintances among the lower grades. Since they seemed to have no desire to better themselves or to rise above their station, why should I put myself in peril for them? Should the day ever come when any sort of overthrow is imminent, I personally will try to stay as far in the background as I can.

/END/

Tynus has dared me to attempt something that I probably should not attempt, but I never could resist a dare, especially when it's given the way this one was. With my extra income from teaching and Tynus' family money, we were able to procure a computer for our quarters that no one knows about. It's more powerful than any I've worked with here so far. He knows of my desire to become wealthy and the dare was to see just how much money I could skim from Federation accounts and put at my own disposal. His reasoning is that bureaucratic red-tape would be enough to disguise my tampering. I must say, it's more of a challenge than any of my classes thus far. However, between work on my private project and studies, I'm not getting as much rest as I'd like and my grades are showing the strain. If I don't do something soon, I may not end the year at the top as I did before. My scholarship is in no jeopardy, however, so long as I maintain the grade point average requirement.

/END/

We were caught. That is, I was caught, red-handed, as the old saying goes, with my hand in the proverbial cookie jar. I don't think I've ever been so humiliated in my life. Now I understand how Vila must have felt. It was a stupid mistake, leaving a trail like that behind. They traced it right to me and no one else. I could have implicated Tynus, but it would have served no purpose. The authorities came to our room one evening and arrested me, hauled me away like a common crimo, in restraints, no less, as if I was dangerous! Tynus just stood silently, waiting, I suppose, for me to implicate him. All right, Tynus, you owe me for this one. I spent three of the worst days I'll ever spend, I'm sure, in a maximum security cell of the Federation Prison here. Now, more than ever, I understand what Vila meant about a 'protector'. I was approached by more than a dozen of my cellmates, none of whom appealed to me in the least. I was lucky to have come out of there with my body intact. Only by pretending to be something I was not, did I manage to save myself from harm. I'm reminded of that ridiculous challenge during my first year at University, when I was foolish enough to take on three at once and win. Thankfully, I'm older and wiser now or I don't know if I would have made it out of there alive. I contacted a student friend of mine, one who is studying the legal system. He's agreed to help me prepare a case. Of course, I'm guilty as hell and was caught. I see no defense possible, but my friend assures me there are ways around it if one has the proper skills and knowledge. I've put myself in his hands.

/END/

Dearest Avon,

It was strange, but I heard your name mentioned today. Two other inmates, both Alphas, were talking about you in relation to a fraud scheme that went wrong. They thought you were very clever to have thought of the plan, but not very smart to trust your associates in it. They mentioned a man named Tynus who seemed to have a connection with rebel terrorists. I would have warned you not to get involved with those rebels, but I know you won't listen to me. You always were one to go in harm's way. I never understood how someone so intelligent could make such bad choices.

I've had contact with the Terra Nostra again. One of their leaders (a small one, anyway) got tossed in here recently. Would you believe he remembered me? Needless to say, I now belong to him. I think I've impressed him with my skills, if I do say so myself.

Anyway, I'm glad I was safe with him, because just afterward, one of those Space Rats was tossed in! They're nasty beasties, they are! But even Space Rats leave 'Nostra and their possessions alone.

Hey, I finally got a cushy job for a change. After hydroponics and the laundry, I got put in the library. I have to sneak the books out, but I'm enjoying reading about all sorts of things. Why do I have to sneak the books? 'Cause if these guys thought I was smarter than they are (which is the truth), my life wouldn't be worth much. I think the term is 'protective coloration'. I'm getting really good at pretending to be a 'Delta coward', if you'd believe it. My lockpicking skills are growing, too. If you want to learn something, go where the masters are –in my case, prison!

I still miss you. Sometimes, I'll turn to say something and realize I was expecting to find you beside me, there to share my thoughts with. It hurts to think I may never see you again.

Be happy, Beloved,

Vila

I was lucky. Because of my lack of a serious criminal record and my academic achievements, I was released. Of course, the charges were not dropped and I received a conviction for attempted embezzlement and tampering with the Federation security system computers. That will go on my record, unfortunately, unless I can worm my way back into their computers and erase it. Thankfully, there was no prison sentence given to me. However, I will be on probation until graduation. I suppose I can live with that. For now, I think I had better back off from any more extracurricular activities and concentrate on bringing my grades back up to the level I'm comfortable with. The term is nearing an end and if I expect to take the scholastic competition's top honours again I should start applying myself. Damn Tynus and his dare anyway!

/END/

Dearest Avon,

I've been transferred from maximum security to a rehabilitation center. I guess they think they can make me into a good Federation citizen. I've been in these places before and whatever they do, it just wears off in a few days. I doubt they'll have any better luck this time either, but…it still scares me, always has when someone tries to tamper with my mind.

I won't try to write you, except to tell you when I've been sent elsewhere. I don't know what the regs are here yet, but I don't think I can bear to tell you what happens here. I got a letter from you just before I was transferred, though. I think I'm envious of your opportunities to get educated. I'm learning things too, but it isn't the same. Maybe someday I'll get the chance to indulge my thirst for learning, like I think you are doing now. I can dream, can't I?

Be happy, Beloved,

Vila.

**YEAR FOUR**

I received one of my infrequent communications from Vila today. We had not written to each other for some time. It seems he's being transferred from maximum security to a rehab facility for retraining and behavior modification. Poor Vila…poor rehab staff! It's been tried before, or so he's told me, and it's never held for more than a few days. But from what I know of the process, it's not an easy one. I wish there were something I could do for him, but he's there and I'm here. I wonder if they've developed a new procedure that will work on him. If that is the case, what kind of man will he be when he is released? I'm not sure I want to find out.

/END/


	5. Graduation

_A/N: Part Five of Unchained Melody. Avon meets someone who has far-reaching effects on him._

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I do enjoy messing with their lives._

B7B7B7B7B7

Dearest Avon,

I guess they're through with me at rehab. It was just like I remembered – I hated it! I think I'd prefer green hairy aliens all around me to having someone (several someones, in fact) trying to tamper with my mind! Oh, well, that's over for this time, anyway.

I'm back in maximum security again. I…sort of unlocked the wrong locks for the wrong people at rehab. Guess I proved to them I was incorrigible (see, I know some big words, too). I was immediately taken by Rillio, a Beta murderer. It's as good as I could hope for in here. I've grown taller and heavier since I got here, but I'm still at the mercy of most of the other prisoners. So, I still have to have a 'protector' if I'm to survive – and I WILL survive! Even if you no longer want or need me, Gabrielle does.

Then, too, maybe someday, I'll see you again and we can be friends, if not lovers, again. I still miss that, a lot, though I shouldn't say that in my letters to you. You seem to be very engrossed in school and Tynus and your future. I have a future, too, though. Lots of inmates know me now and value my skills. After I get out of here, it'll just be a matter of choosing which offer to accept. That should be interesting, for a change – to have jobs offered to me instead of grubbing for them.

Be happy, Beloved,

Vila

Mid-terms are done. I'm pleased more than I can say with my efforts this time. Since my scare of last year, I've forced myself to concentrate and it has paid off. An appointment with my counselor has netted the result that if I continue to apply myself, I will graduate with not one but two degrees, in Computer Sciences, of course, and in Physical Applications of Systems Analysis. More than a mouthful, as Vila would have said. If nothing else, it will insure that I receive a fair number of job offerings upon graduation. I have a desire for a particular position, but until I'm able to finalize all the details I would prefer to leave no record of that for someone to stumble across.

/END/

As graduation approaches, I find myself growing somewhat uneasy at the thought of living again in the 'real' world. I've spoken to several people about it, my counselor among them, and he assures me that this is quite the norm, especially for one who has pursued as concentrated an effort as I have. The comfort of knowing exactly what I must do and at what time is something that will be coming to an end when I leave here. With that thought in mind, I have seriously considered graduate studies and an advanced degree in the fields of Systems Analysis and Computer Science. I have applied for and was accepted in graduate school. The only problem is that my scholarship does not cover the cost of advanced schooling. It appears that I must work for a living, having resisted the temptation to avail myself of any funds not actually mine, for the time being, at least. The day may come…

/END/

This is my last term before graduation. I find I'm more than a little pleased at my probably ending grades. Unless something unforeseeable happens, I should take top honours.

It appears Tynus will receive his degree this time. Of course it would've been sooner, but he kept switching his major, before finally deciding on physics.

I can't believe Tynus and I are still together, although we are not as close as we were at the beginning. He's still trying to convince me that I should donate my considerable skills to the 'cause', as he calls it. Again I've refused. He introduced me to one of his 'subversive' friends. His name is Del Grant. The man is a fanatic! One thing is in his favour though. He is making them pay for his services. Now THAT I CAN identify with!

/END/

Graduation is less than two weeks away now. The administration has offered me a teaching position, a permanent one, in their computer sciences department. Since I'll be attending graduate school, I've decided to accept it.

There are far too many 'social functions' that those of us in the top of the class are expected to attend. I don't enjoy being on parade for the masses as an example of Alpha Elitehood! However, since these people are my prospective employers, I have to swallow my distaste and live with it. A few more days and I can relax.

/END/

I think I'm in love. No, I know I'm in love! All the honours students were feted last night at a dinner with some visiting dignitaries, Counselors and the like. One of them has a wife. I've never been affected by a woman's presence quite like this! Not even…no, I won't think about her! I wish I could tell Vila, but he's decided not to communicate with me for awhile. I'm saddened that we've grown apart, but I suppose life does intrude, as I seem to recall telling him years ago. Of course, Tynus is thoroughly disgusted with me. Not that he has anything to worry about. She is a married woman, after all.

/END/

Startling coincidence! The woman who so intrigued me at the party is the sister of Del Grant! According to Tynus, her marriage is more one of convenience than affection. I don't know what opportunity I'll ever have to pursue her, but I intend to make a serious effort in that direction. Tynus and I have fought about it almost constantly since the dinner where I first saw her. I know he's jealous and I feel badly about that, but there seems to be nothing I can do about my feelings. Her name is Anna. I won't rest until I can be with her and hold her.

/END/

Graduation is over now. I took the top honours spot as I expected. How strange it feels to know that I can become a respected professional in my field if I choose. Of course there is the matter of graduate school, my teaching position, and Anna Grant. Tynus has gone now. He was offered a job off-world at a research station. He wanted me to come with him, but I had to say no. I am alone now for the first time in four years. Vila no longer writes to me. The last I heard he'd found another 'protector'. It saddens me but it was my choice to leave. At least I can take comfort in knowing he's not alone and is surviving. Vila will always survive. Now I'm getting maudlin. Perhaps finishing Tynus' last bottle of wine was not such a good idea, after all.

/END/

B7B7B7B7B7

A/N: Avon's out of school now. What's next for him? And how is Vila doing in prison? Part Six: Ends and Beginnings, the last piece, coming up soon.


	6. Ends and Beginnings

_A/N: Part Six of Unchained Melody. The final nail in the coffin of Vila and Avon's friendship. Or is it?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I do enjoy messing with their lives._

B7B7B7B7B7

**YEAR FIVE**

**SUPPLEMENTAL:**

I can't believe a full standard year has gone by since I recorded my thoughts this way. I went back and read what I wrote during my first four years in college. Gods! What an arrogant S.O.B. I was! Some of my pompous words have come back to haunt me already.

I would have recorded more during the past year, but what with teaching and all that entailed, I've hardly had time to blink. On top of teaching, of course, were my graduate studies. I submitted my dissertation and received a graduate degree in Systems Analysis. I was also pleasantly surprised when I was approached with an offer to publish the dissertation as a teaching text. I accepted the offer, after a little negotiation on royalties. At least that will supplement my modest income.

/END/

I was all prepared to begin a second year of teaching when an offer for a position in the Federation Banking System came to me. I was more than a little surprised. I suspect my father, with whom I've had no personal contact for five years, is behind it. I don't know if he's trying to reconcile our differences or, more likely, he's hoping to use my skills to improve his position. Funny, I had thought those days were behind me.

/END/

I've accepted the job with the banking system. The pay is more than I could have hoped for, with none of the frustrations I encountered as a teacher. Best of all, though, I will be near Anna.

/END/

I am happy, supremely so. Anna and I have become acquaintances, and who knows where it will lead? I have made only the most innocuous of overtures, and she did not rebuff me. There is certainly reason to hope that my future will be a happy one.

I wonder if I'll ever see Vila again…

/END/

Dearest Avon,

I've been in here for almost six years now, and they're going to let me out – for good behavior, can you believe it? I got access to a computerized planetary locator the other day and found out where you live now. I've always gone home from prison to your place first, so I'll try to get to your place this time, too. You may not be glad to see me, I don't know, but I just have to see you one more time. I've spent so much time in here thinking about you, that I just have to take the chance. I can see it now. I'll go there during the day, while you're supposedly at work. I won't need a key to get in, of course. I'll just let myself in and wait for you to come home. It'll be a surprise. Maybe we can make up, who knows?

I will probably go see Gabrielle next. She's very pregnant now with her first child. I'm going to be an uncle again! I'm worried about Gaby's health, though. She complains about being tired all the time and that she can't keep food down. The medical people can't or won't help her. I'll have to see what I can arrange through my contacts.

I'll probably take one of the job offers I've had over the years. I want to stay on Earth, though, to be near Gabrielle and her family. After all, they're all I have left, except for you.

Be happy, Beloved,

Vila

Vila stepped off the shuttle, sweet freedom still a narcotic pulsing in his veins. Six years, six long, lonely years away from his family, away from Avon. But those years were behind him now.

He checked the address on the disc. According to the computer, Avon had a residence flat in a high-rise not far from the spaceport. He eschewed ground transportation, needing time to arrange his thoughts. The walk would be just the thing.

Vila found the flat with little trouble. He stood irresolute at the door, wondering whether to knock or just barge in. He tried the door but found it secured, of course. He tapped lightly and waited. When there was no answer, he quietly picked the lock and entered.

"You're home early, Avon," a female voice called from the next room. "Are you…" A woman entered, small, dark, petite. She stopped abruptly when she caught sight of Vila. "Who are you?" she demanded, not the least afraid, finding a slender, non-descript man in her foyer.

"Uh…Avon isn't here, is he?" Who was this woman, plainly expecting Avon.

Her eyes narrowed. "No, but I am quite capable of handling anything you can dish out." She moved smoothly into a more balanced stance, ready to back up her words.

Vila backed up a step, his hands waving in front of him. "I…didn't mean to frighten you, but…I mean, I knocked but there was no answer, so…"

"So you broke in? Without setting off the alarm?" She frowned. Avon's security system was state of the art, with even a few of his own refinements factored in. And this stranger had just waltzed in as though it was wet paper.

"That was easy," he said, with a smug smile of accomplishment.

"Easy? That system's one of the best. Avon made certain of that when he installed it."

"He never could design a lock to keep me out when I wanted in." It was only the truth, but it was the last piece of the puzzle for the woman.

Recognition dawned. "You're…Vila Restal, aren't you?" she asked, cocking her head, a speculative gleam in her eyes. At last she was meeting the famous Vila Restal, Avon's friend and…past lover. Past friend, too, come to think of it. She'd made sure of that.

"He told you about me, then?" Sudden hope colored Vila's voice. Perhaps things would be all right. Maybe this woman…what did he hope for her? That she was a friend, who just happened to be in Avon's flat? Unlikely, he decided. That meant…

"Oh, yes." She smiled now, a triumphant look coming into her eyes that stabbed at Vila's heart. "He has no secrets from me. I know about all his past lovers."

All? Vila attempted to hide his feelings, unsuccessfully. Yet, what had he expected? That Avon would be celibate for the past six years? Unlikely. But Vila had written, telling Avon he was coming. Why was SHE here, and not Avon? He eyed her, waiting silently for her to continue.

"Did you know I took him away from one like you? It wasn't difficult. Tynus was…easily convinced that loving Kerr Avon was a mistake. He left Earth for a lucrative position on a research station. With him gone, naturally Avon was lonely, so…"

"Tynus?" His brain was sluggish. Taking in the idea of Tynus as Avon's lover, all that time, and Avon hadn't mentioned it. Not once. Even though Vila had indirectly suggested that Avon find someone to keep him from being lonely. He guessed Tynus had done that, all right.

"Didn't he tell you about Tynus?" she asked sweetly.

Vila just nodded sadly. "Oh, he told me about him, all right." As his roommate, though. Vila looked closely at her now. Ah, he remembered Avon mentioning a woman he was fascinated with. "Then you must be Anna Grant."

"Of course. But then, Avon must have told you about us." She seemed almost humble for a second or two. "And I think it's time for you to leave." She advanced on Vila now, like she would shoo him out the door. Out of Avon's life, too.

"But I came to see Avon," he protested, standing his ground. "He doesn't know I'm free now. I wrote him but my last two letters were returned unopened." Then he saw Anna's dark smile. "He…never got those letters, did he?" Vila accused her. "You…"

"That's right, I did."

"But, why? I'm no threat to you, surely."

"Avon always said you were a fool, Vila," she said, scorn dripping from her voice.

"Oh, I'm a fool, all right," he whispered to himself, "in more ways than you know." He turned and fled, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

B7B7B7B7B7

It took some time but eventually Vila made his way to the Delta sector, to his sister's small flat. He was shocked at the worn, tired young woman who met him at the door.

"Gaby!" he cried. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, Vila, I…" She couldn't manage another word, slipping barely conscious to the floor at his feet.

"Gabrielle! Where's your husband?"

"He's…" she grimaced, "…away, working…don't know when he'll return." She slumped against him.

"Come on, baby sis, I'll get you to hospital." Vila carried her through the door, then realized he only had public transportation to use. He had no other choice. "Gods, Gaby," he moaned. "What am I going to do?"

B7B7B7B7B7

"You are Vila Restal?" The man's voice jerked Vila from his reverie. His head shot up from his hands, taking in the white-coated man with a name tag clipped to his collar. Doctor something-or-other, his weary, red-rimmed eyes couldn't make out more than that.

Vila stood up quietly. It had been hours since he'd carried his sister into Emergency, and no word about her as he was chivied from one waiting room to another by efficient, close-mouthed nurses and orderlies. "Yes? How is she? How's Gabrielle?"

"Are you her man?" The man was disdainful, like he smelled something vile in the air about Vila.

"Her brother," Vila corrected the medic, his face hardening.

"I'm sorry, then," the medic shook his head. "I did all I could, but it wasn't enough. Perhaps if she'd been brought to me sooner…" He made it sound like it was Vila's slacking ways that had caused the problem, for not bringing her in.

Fear twisted Vila's gut. He couldn't possibly mean that Gabrielle, his beautiful sister, the last of his family, was gone? No, it wasn't possible. There had to be some mistake. "You mean she's…"

"I'm afraid so, as well as the baby." There was no sympathy in the man's voice. After all, it was only a Delta woman.

Vila sank down, covering his face with his hands, his whole world shattered. "Gaby…Avon…what am I going to do now?" he muttered brokenly, having never felt so alone in all his life.

"Do you want to contact the girl's husband or shall I?" The impersonal sound of the doctor's voice showed the man's level of concern for the grieving relative.

"You'd best do it," Vila told him, looking up through teary eyes. "I…I've never met him…and I have to leave." Somewhere, deep inside, he'd come to a decision.

"Very well." The medic turned away, dismissing Vila and the dead woman and her baby.

In that instant, Vila gave up any future he'd ever considered worth fighting for. There was no one here that he cared about any longer. He determined, with a shaking movement and a thrust of his shoulder back, to leave everything behind. He desperately wanted to see Avon but Avon apparently didn't want to see him. It seemed he had no choice now, but to seek a different life, one devoid of family. Devoid of love.

Devoid of Avon.

B7B7B7B7B7

"Yes, I think we can use someone of your many talents, Restal," the 'Nostra man said, a predatory smile on his grey, lined face. "And you come highly recommended." The man nodded with approval, lank white hair falling forward to briefly obscure his face.

"Uh, thanks, I appreciate the confidence." Was this what he really wanted, Vila asked himself? Leaving Earth was something of a long step into a new future, true. One he was well fitted for, after his time in prison. It was what he'd wanted, as he stood in that hospital, mourning his beloved Gaby. But…He shook his head. No, there was no one here on Earth to miss him. Not even…In any case, it was too late now.

"How soon can you leave Earth?" the 'Nostra man was asking.

"Immediately, if you can help me out with a small favor. After that, there'll be nothing to keep me here." He reached into his pocket, fingering the envelope hiding there, the last gasp of his friendship with Avon. He owed it to Avon, for their shared history, if for nothing else.

"She must have been something." The grey man was peering up at Vila, his lavender eyes alive with curiosity.

"Huh?" Vila jolted back to the present, his thoughts evaporating like fog in the sunshine.

The 'Nostra man sat back in his padded chair, waving a languid hand at Vila. "The one you're running away from."

"Well, there was someone…once, but that was a long time ago."

"I thought so," the crimo nodded. "There's a shuttle leaving in three hours." He scribbled the information on a pad and handed it to the thief. "Do you need an advance on your salary?"

Vila smiled wryly. "I could do with a little help."

The crimo handed Vila a credit chit. "Now, what's this little favour?"

"I have a letter that needs to be delivered to someone after I leave, but I can't trust to the regular system and I don't know his private code. Is it possible for you to take care of it for me?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," he said dismissively. "Do you have it with you?"

Vila nodded and handed him the sealed envelope. "It has to be delivered personally, to the name on the outside. He works for the Federation Banking Cartel. Please, make sure no one else gets it."

B7B7B7B7B7

Avon,

I won't be contacting you again. I've left Earth for a new start elsewhere. Don't try to contact me, I'll be working for people who are experts at remaining anonymous. But I wanted you to know what happened.

I was released from prison a few days ago and went to your place. I met Anna. She is as beautiful as you said and I'm happy for you. Unfortunately, she took a dislike to me and told me to leave. I understand, of course. I went to Gabrielle's and… I don't know if I can write what happened. Avon, she was ill. Her pregnancy was a difficult one and I managed to get her to hospital, but she and the baby both died. At least she's at peace now.

Avon, all my family are gone now. I'm alone, but I didn't survive as long as I have without learning something. I'll take care of myself, as I'm sure you will.

One last thing, though. Be careful, with Anna. There's something about her that I can't quite put a finger on. I don't trust her, Avon. I hope you haven't gotten yourself into something you can't handle.

Maybe I'll come back someday.

Be happy, Beloved, wherever you go,

Vila.

The hand-written letter fluttered to the floor of Avon's plush, well-appointed office, his long, elegant fingers hanging nerveless, as his mind played a montage of his life with Vila, from their first meeting in that park at six through their last parting on the concourse, when his shuttle was announced, and their last kiss. Images of Vila laughing, his large Delta family gathered around the dinner table, welcoming him, Avon, into their midst. Vila leaving his home forever, because he dared to love Avon. Vila lying naked, his eyes alight with desire and love.

Gone. All of that. Burst like a soap bubble. All their lives together. All they'd meant to one another.

Avon snorted, shaking his head. Drivel! That's what it was! Useless sentimentality that had no place in his life. He had Anna now. Lovely Anna. Perfect Anna. He was rising rapidly, his goal of power and wealth tantalizingly close. Everything he'd ever wanted in life seemed to be within his grasp, didn't it? Why should he mourn a past that was dead and gone?

He smiled, with a wry twist of his lips. Well, Vila was embarked on a new life, wasn't he? He'd do all right. Vila was nothing if not a survivor.

And he, Avon, would also survive. No, he'd do more than that - he'd prosper! He was certain of his path, his future. Soon. Very soon, he'd have it all, proving his superiority to all those elite Alphas who had dared to look down their noses as him, the professors who had put him down at one time or another, even…Servalan. She would rue the day she'd spurned him. Yes, she would. Wherever she was, she would have to admit he had bested her.

And Vila? Vila would be just a footnote in Avon's biography. Perhaps a fond memory, pulled out and examined late at night. A fading memory, yellowed with the years, flaking away at the edges.

Still…

B7B7B7B7B7

_A/N: It looks like their paths have diverged too widely to ever encounter each other again. But we know they do, or we wouldn't have the series. Watch for the next chapter of Avon and Vila's story, Freedom's Chains. Tynus and Servalan and Anna Grant were all bad choices for him, but wait until Blake gets his hands on Avon._

_Reviews are quite welcome!  
_


End file.
